Shopping
by Sverige Susan
Summary: Sakura lo obligó salir con ella, pero de todos los lugares en el mundo… ¡¿una tienda de lencería! -SasuSaku ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke Uchiha!


**S****hoppin****g**

Sakuke le dirigía una mirada furiosa y calcinante, en tanto, ella sonreía abiertamente, ignorando cualquier gesto y acción repleta de furiosa y malas palabras susurradas por lo bajo de parte del morocho.

El moreno se preguntaba como había acabado en aquel sitio tan común… Y de una manera tan… común. Su orgullo y reputación se estaban hiendo a la mierda por culpa de una molesta, efusiva… pelirosa.

Habían acordado ver una película en casa, incluso había dejado las palomitas preparándose en el microondas. Aun recordaba el sonido de la explosión de cada grano de maíz, era algo tan único y le gustaba verlo cuando no había nadie alrededor.

Al escuchar a la pelirosa decir que quería que lo acompañara, la primera idea que se cruzó por su cabeza fue ir a entrenar, y sin embargo, la realidad estaba muy lejos de un campo estampado de kunais o shurikens y era suplantado por chicas obsesivas mirando su trasero a cada paso. Estaban a su alrededor con una cara embobada dirigida hacia el. Casi podía definir en el aire los corazones que desprendían al verlo caminar cerca de alguna de ellas. Se sentía tan bajo, tan fuera de sí, pero dejando de lado la furia, podría ser una experiencia agradable para su ego.

Cerró los ojos y fingió no ser arrastrado por su novia, porque ciertamente él no era de esos que se dejaban manipular por su mujer.

Cuando vio las pantaletas rosas a su alrededor o los Brasier copa D frente a su mirada sólo pudo sentir arder sus mejillas, sumergiéndolo en una vergüenza inmensa. Después, las miradas fijas en su perfecto y divino rostro lo hacían sentir acosado de manera inhumana.

—Soy copa C—Confesó una muchacha sus espaldas, restregando sus dos dedos índices. Pudo reconocer aquel gesto a la perfección. Hinata Hyuga. —¡Ah eso es enorme dattebayo! —Escuchó gritar después a lado de ella. ¡Naruto! Pronunció sin divagar.

—¡Yo también soy C! —Grito la pelirosa a su lado, quien tomaba de su mano derecha con fuerza. Pronto se dio cuenta de que en su otra mano sostenía algo que no podía reconocer. Revolvió su mano, a manera de adivinar lo que portaba en ella. Una tela, fina y delgada. Llevo su mano ante sus ojos, encontrando una tanga de color carmesí con encajes negros.

—¡Con que esos son tus gustos Sasuke! —Habló su novia. Notó la enorme sonrisa que sostenían sus labios. Desesperante, era la única manera para describirla.

—¡Dobe-hentai! —Gritó Naruto con su típica sonrisa zorruna y un toque picaron en el destello de sus ojos. ¿Sería mucho pedir que lo tragase la tierra? ¿Acaso no podía caer un avión encima de ellos en ese instante?

—Buena elección Sasuke—Le susurró Kakashi al oído. —Ese encaje es maravilloso.

Su orgullo se fue al carajo cuando noto las miradas de sus compañeros Ninja fijas en el. Acusantes. Incluso Kakashi-sensei le observaba con burla a través del rabillo del ojo. Este era su final. Sería la burla de toda la Aldea de la Hoja a partir de ahora.

Un momento, ¿qué hacían todos ellos ahí?

Antes de que su cerebro comenzara a reaccionar violentamente, sintió como alguien tomaba de su mano jalándolo sin su consentimiento. Sakura se despedía y los demás le correspondían agitando una penda entre sus manos.

El trayecto de regreso a casa fue rápido e incluso la lluvia que caía como torrente hacia que el tráfico fuese de lo menos molesto permitiéndolo admirarla desaparecer y mostrarse nuevamente en el parabrisas.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que vio fue una pila de regalos obstruyendo el paso.

Tomo un regalo naranjizo entre sus manos, leyendo la pequeña tarjeta a lado. "Para el dobe, no te comas al pastel, ese no, el otro, Sakura-chan aun es muy inocente. Naruto." Enarcó una ceja por fin comprendiendo el porqué de su visita a aquella tienda. Sonrió de lado, dispuesto a abrir el obsequio. Sakura lo detuvo, rogando con la mirada que se dirigiera a la mesa.

En medio de todo el ramen en caja que había sido traído pudo distinguir un bulto de chocolate y merengue. Le costó mucho esfuerzo leerlo, aun con el sharingan activado, los kanji eran demasiado amorfos y las huellas dactilares por encima para tratar de solucionarlo no ayudaban en lo más mínimo. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Hasta tenía su rostro en chantillí a lado!

Volteo a su lado pidiendo una explicación.

—Es de Itachi—Pausó, pidiéndole usara un pequeño katôn para encender las velitas. —Llamó anoche y me pidió te lo diera de su parte, ya sabes, hasta se rompió un brazo preparándolo…

Itachi era un genio en todo sentido, pero las artes culinarias no habían sido un buen sabor de boca para él. Una vez hasta hizo que explotara la estufa con un poco de aceite de oliva en el sartén. Kisame le intentó enseñar como cocinar y terminaron peleados y comiendo atún enlatado, algo que, en cierto sentido, inculcó el canibalismo al pobre ninja de la niebla.

— Tal vez, Itachi-san no es tan malo, dice que incluso le pidió a Deidara-senpai que te regalara las velitas. —Se miraron pasmados para luego centrar la mirada en la flama que consumía las velas con rapidez. Lo siguiente que supo Konoha fue que, en la casa de Sasuke Uchiha festejaban a lo grande con los mejores fuegos artificiales que habrían visto jamás.

* * *

_23 de julio ¡Feliz cumpleaños para Sasuke Uchiha y Daniel Radcliff! ¡Feliz día Internacional de My Chemical Romance! Y ¡Feliz cumpleaños para Led Astray también! Deja un review por favor, haz de nuestro día uno especial, ¿sí?_


End file.
